


Quick Catch That Cat!

by Tortellini



Series: Ridiculous Sentence Prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Generational Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male-Female Friendship, Mentor Minerva McGonagall, Ridiculous Sentence Prompts, Wordcount: 100-500, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Prompt: Quick catch that cat, it stole my wallet!Sirius Black is an animagus. At Hogwarts, he's not the only animagus by far, but he may or may not still get into the most trouble of all of them.Oneshot/drabble





	Quick Catch That Cat!

Sirius Black was a good guy deep down. He meant well especially when it came to his friends. By far they were much better than his own family, who he didn't like to talk about too much. For good reason too. Anyway. And being an animagus, an illegal one too no less, added to the trouble that he tended to get into on a regular basis. Two out of three of his best friends were animagi as well--but he was trouble-prone. 

The important thing was that he was an animagus. And his teacher was one too. 

Did McGonagall know he was one though? God, he hoped not. And he was convinced everything was going fine for the most part up until this point in time. 

Sirius was hanging out with his friends, totally not being an idiot and showing off for Remus Lupin, when a familiar tabby cat ran past him and jumped on his lap. He kind of had time to think why the heck was there a cat on him when he didn't even like cats when that very cat grabbed something out of his pocket, and jumped back off again. 

"What--hey!" Sirius sat back up again. "Hey! That cat just stole my wallet!"

And that was how he knew his teacher knew. 


End file.
